New Beginnings
by DoubleJs
Summary: Kion away on family matters leave the lion guard to Fuli's charge but the boys displeased with her leadership decides she needs to be punished. Just as things look bleak Kion arrives and things between the group will never be the same again. However is this change for the best or the worst for the Pridelands. This is rated M and if you are a Jnr you really shouldn't be reading this


**Disclaimer**: Don't own in any way the Disney Jnr Lion Guard franchise.

**Author note**: this is rated M for a reason and should only be read if you are of age. This is a request and you can read what I was asked to write below.

Hi.

Nice to meet you. I have a request for you about a cartoon called The lion guard.

The lion guard have failed a mission to stop the hyenas and Bunga, Ono and Beshte think it's Fuli's fault. So they decide to fuck her, comanding her to suck their dicks and swallow their cum. They'll also call Fuli mean things, like bitch, whore and slut

Fuli will feel disguisted about this but Kion will save her and him and Fuli get together. Beshte, Ono and Bunga will get exiled.

* * *

It was a depressed group that returned to the pride lands, the lion guard was led by Fuli with Kion being away on princely duties. the depression caused by the hyenas having eaten some citizens of the pride lands.

"This blows, we have never been so totally trashed with Kion leading us,"

"Yeah, it was hyenas for fuck sake. I could almost understand if it were the jackal but hyenas!"

"Kion would have thought up a way to stop them with not a life being taken."

The last one hurt Fuli as it was said Beshte who usually tried to be the team medium during disputes.

"Kion has experience and he is our leader, I did the best I could." Fuli proclaimed.

"Your best wasn't good enough," replied Bunga.

"Maybe if you get punished you be thinking up plans faster and better then that pathetic excuse of one we just performed," said Ono.

"What have you got in mind?"

"Come on guys, your scaring me," Fuli said backing away a little.

"Beshte pin her down on her back and stick your cock in front of her face," ordered Ono.

Beshte did as ordered.

"You better suck his cock real good bitch and perhaps that all you be doing to the three of us, if not I guess we just feel your cunt with our spunk instead the whore of a mouth you got," instructed Ono, regardless of how well she sucked he wanted to slip his thin long cock in her tight cunt and seeing their juices leak out of her would have him bone up for another round. The slut would be craving cock if he had a say in the matter.

Scared and unable to wiggle free while also wanting to be spared being raped Fuli opened her mouth and allowed her former friend entry. Already Beshte was leaking his juices and Fuli shudder not in delight but discuss as she carefully wrapped her lips around his shaft and started licking his precum.

"Bunga just in case she fails to impress eat the whore's cunt so we can breed the slut."

Bunga stopped playing with himself and grinned at Ono thrilled at the idea and getting down on all four got to work.

Fuli didn't any of this but her traitorous body responded with the honey badger tongue running up and down and digging into her folds and she moaned.

"I knew she was a real slut, soon she'll be begging for us to unleash our spunk in her mouth and cunt. Tongue fuck this whore as I suspect we are cumming inside and on her again and again."

Fuli tried to back off of Beshte's thick hippo's cock but he was too long and his weight had her firmly pinned on the savannah ground.

If Ono could he be stroking himself while watching, hell even Bunga's hole excited egret, so he did the next best thing and rub himself against the struggling cheeta.

Bunga felt her juices flowing and knew she cummed, Ono spotting and smelling her orgasm joined Bunga in licking Fuli cleaned.

"You truly are a horny bitch," remarked Beshte turning his head to hear what was making the slurping noises. "To think I started feeling a little sorry for ya."

"I know, she cared more about cumming then getting you off Beshte," Bunga said once more stroking his cock. "Perhaps if you fuck her she will finally do her job and try even harder to get me to cum before you are done with her."

"She might run," Beshte said while hesitating to move off of her.

"She cummed so hard I doubt she has the strength in her legs to go far, besides there is nowhere she can hide where my eyes won't find."

Ono was so hard and leaking enough pre-cum to quench even the most thirsty of any animal in the deadlands. He was even more excited then Bunga or Beshte while doing the least, so turned on by what they were doing. He so wanted to do this to that bitch since they first met and now that day has finally come.

"If you say so," moaned Beshte. All the while he was face fucking Fuli while they talked about her and Fuli with a mouthful of cock couldn't speak but hear what was being said. So freaked out by that large member forcing itself inside her she tripled her efforts to get him to cum and save her virginity.

Carefully he moved down on Fuli while ensuring some part of his weight held Fuli in place, not wanting to give chase to the fastest member and desperate for release. Now his member was at her opening and he applied pleasure to get through her tight passage.

An invisible force sent him and the others through the air followed by the sound of Lion's massive roar.

"YOU FUCKING PRICKS!"

Another roar sent them flying again and tumbling as they hit the ground and rolled with the momentum.

"BASTARDS!"

Once more a roar sent them flying through the air, each time they seemed more powerful than the one before, by now Ono feared the next would take his life before he hit the ground. His wing broke from Kion's second roar.

"IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES IN THE PRIDELANDS I WOULD KILL YOU AND PISS ON YOUR CORPSES!"

He was trembling in his rage with a look that would kill them on the spot but luckily that was a power he did not possess. As if he had no ties to any of them he turned his back with no remorse or hesitancy he turned his back on his former friends and teammates and walked briskly to Fuli side who much liked Ono's prediction found it difficult to stand after cumming so hard by the honey badger's talented tongue.

With Kion's support, she got up and started heading towards home, unlike Kion she did look back towards the parting males however doing her best to avoid that particular spot where they forced themselves on her.

"No, don't look back. It just hurt you." Kion said taking notice.

"How could they do this? I feel so dirty and ashamed."

"They less than beasts and the ones that should be feeling dirty and ashamed."

He licked the tear away.

She leaned forward and Kion and she kissed.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but wouldyouliketomakelovetome?"

"huh?"

"I know that I shouldn't even want that now, so soon since that..." she shudders in disgust, "but when... Beshte, oh I just can't believe that they... argh."

"Breath girl, just breath," Kion said wishing he know what to say and more importantly what she was going through.

"Just before you showed up I thought of you-"

"I would never take advantage of you like that."

"I know, I thought of you and wanted you to be my first and I really would want you to take me here and now so you would definitely be my first and my head would know the truth that there are good males out there that would treat a female right."

"I don't know wouldn't it be better to wait a day or so and ensure you still feel this way."

Fuli turned her head aside so she wouldn't see Kion. "I should have known, you wouldn't want me since I been used by them. You see me like a slut."

"You are not a slut!"

"Prove it to me Kion, please, make love to me. Make me feel special instead of a thing to be used for your pleasure."

"Wait three days and I promise if you still want to then we do it. We will make love."

* * *

It has been three days and Kion has come twice while Fuli has cummed thrice, neither had gone hunting for breakfast. Kion was awoken to Fuli kissing him and things escalated since then.

Now Fuli was on top riding him hard and fast and Kion loved her ass just as much as her pussy. Both were so incredibly tight and they sheath so well together that it was like they were made to be each other mates and each time they did it was better than the last he doubted they would stop to eat or bask in the sun that day.

He was right.

* * *

The next day started like before but after licking, Kion cleaned the two went out to eat and after eating the full Kion took her from behind.

Panting and grunting in pleasure Fuli made Kion aware how delighted and thrilled she was feeling his cock filling her up. She felt her impending orgasm moments before Kion remarked about his.

Moaning Kion said, "Cum with me, try and cum together, I wanna feel your ass squeeze around my cock as I erupt inside ya. I want to lick your juices off your legs then eat you out before I start work on leaving my load in that hole too."

Naturally, the two cummed before he even finishes saying all that.

The two were rarely seen that day as well.

* * *

His father Simba summoned him two days later and while pleased his son has found a mate instructed him that he needed to create a new lion guard and after leaving his father's cave told Fuli that the two needed to go and find a new team to lead together like they did most things now they did just that.

* * *

Two seasons later the two were married, soon after to no one surprised Fuli was showing. In time she gave birth to three healthy pups. Soon after she was once more expecting another litter. She left the Lion Guard to rise her and Kion's pups.


End file.
